


Relic

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne couldn’t have brought back more <i>go se</i> this time if he’d just grabbed things randomly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relic

Kaylee pulled out the brightly colored cone of synthetic fur, making a face. Jayne couldn’t have brought back more _go se_ this time if he’d just grabbed things randomly.

“What is it?” River asked.

Book glanced over. “A relic of Earth-that-was, worn during the secular celebration of one of our holiest days, usually by the head of a household while demonstrating his generosity to his family.”

River grabbed it, running away giggling. Kaylee thought Simon would look cute and silly wearing it.

Minutes later, Mal came in, asking, “Would one of you kindly explain this latest bit of _fei hua_?”

~*~

 

 _Go se_ – dog crap  
 _Fei hua_ – nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 to the prompt "Santa hat."


End file.
